Till Death Do Us Part
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: Neil and Allen throw a wild bachelor party before their weddings. However, when the party goes to far, they fear for the well being of the occasions. Fortunately, the weddings go much better than planned and the two friends go on to live happy lives, together and with their wives, and this is where the real story begins...
1. Chapter One: A Bachelor Party to Forget

Neil groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes, everything was white for a couple of seconds, before he regained his vision. He got up off the floor, where he had been sleeping, and checked the digital alarm clock on top of a chest of drawers. Eleven O'clock in the morning. As he turned around, his arms swung low due to his exhaustion. He was immediately greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar room with Allen, Rod and Amir asleep on the floor.

He clapped his hands together and shouted, "Alright lads, get up!" However, this was a bad idea as it hurt his ears and everyone else's to.

Struggling to get up, Allen spoke, whilst holding onto his ringing ears, "Not so damn loud!" After scolding Neil, he adjusted his glasses and looked around. "Where on Earth are we?"

"I think we are in an inn," said Rod. Everyone turned to him. He shrugged. "Just saying."

"Actually, you could be right," said Neil.

Amir spoke up for the first time, "Let's go check!" He began to leave when he was stopped by Neil.

"Hey, hey! Put a shirt on first!"

Amir looked down, noticed his lack of shirt and quickly grabbed one to put on. The others checked to be sure they had everything. The four of them left the room they had been in and descended the stairs to lobby.

"God do I feel sorry for whoever has to clean up our room, eh?" chuckled Rod. "I mean seriously, what happened last night."

"I haven't the faintest goddamn idea," Neil replied, equally as confused.

Allen was the one to speak to the tall, muscular man of about thirty years of age, behind the front desk, "Excuse me, sir, but where exactly are we?"

"Why you're in the Inner Inn," he chuckled. "You boys were the main event in the bar last night! I'm the innkeeper, Rock, by the way."

"So what town are we in?"

"Forget-Me-Not Valley, of course! You didn't forget did you?" Rock laughed at his own joke and then continued to speak. "There is a large train station out of town; you should be able to get a train from there."

"Thank you!" the boys said, in unison.

The four of them left to walk up to the station, which they could see from inside of the town. Once they made it in, they checked the board for forthcoming trains.

"There it is!" shouted Rod, pointing at the board. "The next train to Bluebell-Konohana is in two minutes!"

"Yeah but we live in Echo Village, remember?" said Amir, scolding Rod.

Then Neil, spoke up, "Wait," he paused. "Rod's right. We can take a western-bound train from there to get home.

"Then let's go!" said Allen.

They all bought tickets and ran towards the train, barely making it on board. They found their seats and sat down. They didn't speak much for the entire journey but Rod made the occasional comment. Neil sat by the window and rested his head on it, staring out at the scrolling landscape. _Damn_, he thought. _We're going to be late!_


	2. Chapter Two: Best Men

Allen brushed the shoulders of Neil's tuxedo, "How do you feel?" he asked. "Your sixteen years old and you're getting married today."

"Hey, you're only a year older than me and you're getting married tomorrow," Neil said, defensively. "And besides, it's not that uncommon nowadays. "

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"Welcome to the new age!" The two of them awkwardly chuckled at Neil's last remark, as they knew it was true, and then left the dressing room. It was time for the wedding.

Neil's heart skipped a beat as Tina, his soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle. He smiled, lost in her sapphire eyes as the minister performed the wedding. After the two star crossed lovers said _'I do'_ they kissed and their marriage was official.

Afterwards they held a reception in the town hall and everyone had fun dancing to the band and socializing. Soon everyone sat down to eat and Allen, Neil's best man, stood up to give a toast;

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am delighted that you could join me and everyone else on such a joyous occasion," he began. "I must say I was a little surprised when Neil announced his engagement to Tina as he was always hard to socialize with, the lone wolf of our pack. But then again it didn't surprise me. They are two of the kindest souls I have ever known and there is no doubt that they were made for each other. And Tina, I always thought you were unlucky, losing your notes or narrowly missing big scoops, but now I can see that you are the luckiest girl alive."

Tina giggled and the rest of the attendees clapped. Allen raised his glass, "To the happy couple!" Everyone joined him and then the eating and socializing continued.

The very next sunrise bore light on yet another special day as it way Allen's turn to get married. Just moments before the ceremony, Neil straightened Allen's tuxedo and brushed the dust off his shoulders.

After the minister had finished and the two had said _'I do'_, Allen had to bend over a little bit to kiss his new wife, Michelle. They, too, decided to have their reception at the town hall, where Neil gave his best man's speech;

"I can't believe how lucky I am to be the one up here today," he began. He smiled, "You know when Allen and I were younger I got married." The audience of attendees laughed. "But I'm not going to lie, Allen. When we first met, I thought you were gay, because of your line of work; I just thought it was a bit girly. Of course, then I met Michelle and I knew what _'girly'_ actually was." Everyone laughed again. "But how wrong could I have been. I never would have thought that the shy and reserved hairstylist would turn out to become my best friend. Some people say what Allen does with hair is magical, others would put that in Michelle's job description, but the true magic, is when these two are together."

Everyone gave Neil a round of applause as he raised his glass, "To the happy couple!" The attendees also raised their glasses and so the night went on.


End file.
